1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display apparatus which has at least one scattering particle optical sheet between a liquid panel and a backlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus generally includes a liquid crystal panel which displays images, a backlight which provides light to the liquid crystal panel, and a plurality of optical sheets between the liquid panel and the backlight.
These optical sheets play a role of increasing the uniformity of brightness of light entering the liquid panel, and screening unintended images such as LED mura images and images of the light guide plate so that they are not displayed by the liquid crystal panel.
Specifications of these optical sheets vary according to the types of liquid crystal display apparatuses and their manufacturers. However, it is common for numerous optical sheets to generally be applied in order to guarantee the required optical performance.
It is obvious that the larger the number of optical sheets, the higher the manufacturing costs of the liquid crystal display apparatus. Therefore, there is a need for a measure to guarantee the appropriate performances but also to reduce the number of the optical sheets, at the same time.